


Blue Like The Sea

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-15
Updated: 2004-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cartercest drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Like The Sea

Aaron loves this, the feel of Nick's hands on his skin, warm breath and chapped lips and his _mouth_ , the way he kisses, the way he _sounds_ , and Aaron comes and comes and always, always he wants _more_. Aaron knows Nick sleeps soundly, his body bare beneath the sheets. He slips out of his own bed and into his brother's, traces Nick's chest, his belly, lower, his fingers swirling through soft curls. Nick murmurs something, and when Aaron kisses him, his lips taste salty and secret-sweet. _Surprise_ , he whispers, and Nick smiles sleepily, and Aaron wonders if it really is.


End file.
